leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kai'Sa
Kai'Sas verursachen pro Steigerung von Plasma)|buzzword}} der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}} |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = Kai'Sas , und machende Effekte von nahen Verbündeten, markieren gegnerische Einheiten für 4 Sekunden mit , bis zu 4 mal kumulativ. Kai'Sas Angriffe verbrauchen 4 Steigerungen und verursachen am betroffene Ziel % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke)}} des Ziels maximalen Lebens|hp}} als |magisch}}, begrenzt auf 400 gegen . |leveling2 = |description3 = Sobald Kai'Sa eine gewisse Menge eines Statistikwertes (hierfür zählen gekaufte Gegenstände und die erhöhten Werte durch Stufenanstieg, kann sie die zugehörige Grundfähigkeit verstärken. Diese Aufwertung hat eine Kanalisierungsdauer von 2 Sekunden und wird rückgängig gemacht, wenn der benötigte Schwellenwert wieder unterschritten werden sollte. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| machende Effekte können nicht verbrauchen, um den zusätzlichen Schaden anzurichten. * , welche die 5. übersteigen, werden ganz normal angewendet. * Statistiken aus Runen zählen nicht für Lebende Waffe. |video = Kai'Sa-P }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kai'Sa entfesselt einen Schwarm aus 6 Geschossen, welche gleichermaßen verteilt nahe gegnerische Einheiten anvisieren, und jedem getroffenen Ziel |normal}} zufügen. unter |hp}} erleiden doppelten Schaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Nicht-Vasallen erleiden 25 % Schaden von Geschossen nach dem ersten. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|Maximaler Einzelzielschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description3 = :}} Benötigt *(x-1)*(0.7025+0.0175*(x-1))}} |ad}} zur Aufwertung – Icathianische Salve feuert 10 Geschosse ab. |leveling3 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| verhindert nicht, dass die Geschosse weiterhin abgefeuert werden. |video = Kai'Sa-Q }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = 0.5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kai'Sa feuert ein Leerengeschoss in die gewählte Richtung. welches an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit |magisch}} anrichtet, diese für 4 Sekunden und anwendet. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Benötigt |ap}} zur Aufwertung – Leerenprojektile wendet nun an und stellt die Hälfte der bei Treffern gegen wieder her. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| bei 4 Steigerungen verbrauchen, werden überschüssige Kumulationen danach angebracht. * Es wird auch der passive Anbringungsschaden des ausgelöst. |video = Kai'Sa-W }} }} Kai'Sa für |as}} Sekunden auf, währenddessen erhält sie |ms}}, erhöht um }}. |leveling = %|ms}}|Maximales Zusätzliches Lauftempo| %|ms}}}} |description2 = Nachdem sie sich aufgeladen hat, erhält Kai'Sa für 4 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = Kai'Sas reduzieren die von Superenergie um Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = :}} Benötigt |as}} zur Aufwertung – Superenergie gewährt für Sekunden . |leveling4 = }}| ) während der Aufladung wirken. * Die Bolzen von reduzieren die Abklingzeit von Superladung nicht. |video = Kai'Sa-E }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kai'Sa sich selbst und dann zu einem ausgewählten Zielort in der Nähe eines , welcher betroffen wurde|etwa 4 Sekunden wenn die Steigerungen verbraucht worden sind}}. Das Schild hält ab der Ankunft für 2 weitere Sekunden. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 12 % erhöht. Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. en:Kai'Sa pl:Kai'Sa |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Kai'Sa musste schon als Kind mit der Leere zurechtkommen und es gelang ihr nur durch reine Zähigkeit und Willensstärke, zu überleben. Ihre Erfahrungen haben sie zu einer tödlichen Jägerin gemacht und für manche ist sie die Vorbotin einer Zukunft, die sie lieber nicht erleben wollen. Sie ist eine unruhige Symbiose mit einem lebenden Leerenpanzer eingegangen und wird sich bald entscheiden müssen, ob sie den Sterblichen vergibt, die sie als Monster bezeichnen, und die nahende Finsternis mit ihnen zusammen bekämpft … oder einfach alles vergisst, während die Leere die Welt verschlingt, die sie alleine zurückgelassen hat. Tochter der Leere Interessanterweise begann das Leben von Kai’Sa, der furchtlosen Jägerin der Leere, überaus gewöhnlich. Sie stammte weder von Stammeskriegern ab, die von generationenlangen Kämpfen abgehärtet waren, noch kam sie aus fernen Ländern, um die unbekannte Gefahr, die unter Shurima lauerte, zu bekämpfen. Sie war vielmehr ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, Tochter liebender Eltern, deren Zuhause die unerbittlichen südlichen Wüsten waren. Dort spielte sie tagsüber mit Freunden und des Nachts träumte sie von dem Platz, den sie in der Welt einnehmen sollte. In ihrem zehnten Sommer sollte sich das Schicksal der jungen Kaisa für immer verändern. Wäre sie älter gewesen, so hätte sie vielleicht die ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle bemerkt, die sich in den Dörfern zutrugen – jeden Tag drängte ihre Mutter sie, zu Hause zu bleiben, aus Angst vor den Fremden, die auf der Suche nach Opfern für die dunklen Mächte im Untergrund in der Gegend umherstreiften. Kaisa und ihre Freunde glaubten den Gerüchten nicht, bis sie eines Abends an einem Stall voller Opferziegen standen, die den Nomadenhirten abgekauft worden waren. Mit dem Messer, das sie von ihrem Vater zum achten Geburtstag bekommen hatte, schnitt sie die Seile durch und schenkte den Tieren in der nahen Schlucht die Freiheit. Alles schien wie ein harmloser Streich, bis das Undenkbare passierte. Der Boden begann zu beben, Blitze zuckten über den Himmel und die Kinder rannten erschrocken um ihr Leben. Die Leere war geweckt worden. Ein großer Riss tat sich im Boden auf, verschlang Kaisas Dorf samt Bewohnern und hinterließ nichts weiter als Sand, aus dem gewundene, nachtschwarze Säulen aufragten. Als Kaisa ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, fand sie sich gefangen im Untergrund wieder. Angst lag ihr schwer auf der Brust, aber es war immer noch ein Funken Hoffnung in ihr, denn sie hörte die matten Schreie anderer Überlebender. Sie riefen einander kraftlos zu und wiederholten dabei ihre Namen wie ein Mantra. Schrecklicherweise konnte sie am dritten Tag nur noch ihre eigene Stimme hören. Ihre Freunde und Familie waren alle fort. Sie war nun allein in der Dunkelheit. Erst als alles verloren schien, sah sie das Licht in der Dunkelheit. Sie folgte ihm hinab. Auf ihrem Weg fand sie nur karge Nahrung. Unter dem Geröll lagen kaputte Trinkschläuche, verrottende Pfirsiche – alles, um dem Hungertod zu entkommen. Doch schließlich nahm wieder Angst den Platz von Kaisas Hunger ein. Sie fand sich in einer gewaltigen Höhle wieder, die von einem fremdartigen, violetten Glühen erleuchtet wurde, und sie sah, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Krabbelnde Kreaturen schwärmten in die Tiefe. Die Erste, die sich auf Kaisa stürzte, war nicht größer als sie selbst und Kaisa umklammerte ihr Messer mit beiden Händen, bereit, sich zu verteidigen. Das Geschöpf der Leere stieß sie zu Boden, doch sie trieb ihre Klinge in sein pulsierendes Herz und sie stürzten beide tiefer in den Abgrund. Die Kreatur war scheinbar tot, doch ihre unnatürliche Haut hatte sich an Kaisas Arm geheftet. Der dunkle Panzer kribbelte, fühlte sich aber hart wie Stahl an. Panisch wollte Kaisa ihn mit dem Messer von ihrem Arm lösen, doch es zerbrach. Als die größeren Kreaturen kamen, nutzte sie ihn als Schild für ihre Flucht. Schon bald bemerkte sie, dass der Panzer ein Teil von ihr wurde. Ihr täglicher Überlebenskampf zog sich über Jahre hin, die zweite Haut wuchs zusammen mit ihr und ihre Entschlossenheit tat es ihr gleich. Jetzt hatte sie nicht nur Hoffnung, sondern auch einen Plan. Kämpfe hart. Bleib am Leben. Finde einen Weg zurück. Sie hatte sich verändert, war vom verängstigten Mädchen zur furchtlosen Überlebenden, von der Beute zum Jäger geworden. Fast ein Jahrzehnt lang hatte sie zwischen zwei Welten gelebt und ihr Bestes getan, um die beiden voneinander getrennt zu halten – die Leere giert danach, nicht nur die verstreuten Dörfer von Shurima zu verschlingen, sondern ganz Runeterra. Doch das wird Kaisa nicht zulassen. Auch wenn sie zu ihrem Schutz unzählige Leerenkreaturen getötet hat, versteht sie auch, dass viele Menschen sie für ein Monster halten würden. Sogar ihr Name wird langsam zur Legende, ein Echo der alten Schrecken des verdammten Icathias. Nicht mehr Kaisa … sondern Kai’Sa. Beziehungen * Die Geschichten von , und sind verbunden. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Kai'Sa Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Kai'Sa Skins ; : * Die Kreatur in der linken unteren Ecke ähnelt . ; : * Ihr Äußeres könnte durch Pharah aus inspiriert sein. ** Ihre Fähigkeit ähnelt Pharah's ultimativer Fähigkeit. * Während des Teasers von wird sie tot oder lebendig gesucht. * Dies ist der erste Skin zu einer Championveröffentlichung, welcher von Anfang an Chromas gehabt hat. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Jaira Burns singt für sie in POP/STARS. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies war der erste Prestige-Edition-Skin. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg von Invictus Gaming bei der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 2018 zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin repräsentiert JackeyLove. ** Die Idee für den kam von ihm und zeigt seine Signatur. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Im macht sie den Dee Dee Dance. * Ihr Rubin-Chroma hat große Ähnlichkeit zu aus . * und ähneln aus . * Ihre Schwingen ähneln den der . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man sehen. Media Musik= thumb|center|600 px ;Sonstige Musik K DA - POP STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) Official Music Video - League of Legends| KDA POPSTARS - Login Screen| |-|Videos= thumb|center|600 px ;Sonstige Videos Kai’Sa Breach Comic Cover - League of Legends| Kai'Sa Animation Reel| KAI'SA Teaser| Kai'Sa Login Development Timelapse| Die WM steht vor der Tür Event-Trailer WM 2018| K DA Offizieller Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| VFX Folio Prestige K DA Kai'Sa| VFX Folio K DA Kai'Sa| Making the iG 2018 World Championship Team Skins - Behind the Scenes Arcade 2019 ULTRAKOMBO Event-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Camille Kai'Sa Frühes Modell 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Frühes Modell 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Kai'Sa Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 08.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Konzept 09.jpg|Kai'Sa Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 03.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 04.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 05.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 06.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 07.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 08.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 09.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 10.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 11.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 12.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 13.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 14.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 15.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 15 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 16.jpg|Kai'Sa Grenzen Konzept 16 (vom Riot-Künstler Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 03.gif|Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Pan Chengwei) Kai'Sa Raketenjägerin Konzept 01.jpg|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Kai'Sa Raketenjägerin Model 01.png|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Kai'Sa KDA- Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Kai'Sa KDA- Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Kai'Sa KDA- Konzept 03.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jesse 'Liyart' Li) Kai'Sa KDA- Konzept 04.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kai'Sa KDA- Konzept 5.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Trevor Carr) Kai'Sa KDA- Konzept 6.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Trevor Carr) Kai'Sa PrestigeKDA- Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa (Prestige-Edition) Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kai'Sa KDA- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alvin Lee) Kai'Sa KDA- Splash Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Bo Chen) Kai'Sa POPSTARS Konzept 01.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa POPSTARS Konzept 02.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Thibaut Granet) Kai'Sa POPSTARS Konzept 3.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Romain Barriaux) Kai'Sa POPSTARS Konzept 4.jpg|K/DA-Kai'Sa "POP/STARS" Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Romain Barriaux) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo Kai'Sa iG- Model 01.jpg|iG-Kai'Sa Model (vom Riot-Künstler Andrey Petrashov) Kai'Sa iG- Statue Model 01.jpg|iG-Kai'Sa Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Kai'Sa iG- Statue Model 02.jpg|iG-Kai'Sa Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Kai'Sa iG- Statue Model 03.jpg|iG-Kai'Sa Statue Model 3 (von DragonFly Studio) |Trivia= Trivia * Kai'Sa ist der erste Champion, mit dessen Veröffentlichung Chromas einhergehen. * Ihr Code-Name während der Entwicklung lautete Void ADC.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Das Championrework von (Feb.2018) brachte bereits einen Hinweis auf Kai'Sas Identität, in Form einer speziellen Voice-Line gegenüber .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaGaqTW6QPQ * Während Patch V8.3 konnte man beobachten, wie der Herald der Kluft von Kai'Sas Fähigkeit "Leerenprojektile" mit einem Schuss aus der Wand heraus exekutiert wurde, als er despawnte.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P2QrbSK4co * Der Spieler kann entscheiden, ob er Kai'Sa im Spiel einen Helm tragen lassen will oder nicht (Standard-Tastenkombination: Strg+5). * Kai'Sa ist zwar ein Champion der Leere, wurde aber nicht von dieser korrumpiert. Sie scheint nicht an Menschlichkeit verloren zu haben und kann sich vage an ihr früheres Leben in Runeterra erinnern.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsCmTq-Hr7Q * Im Alter von zehn Jahren geriet sie über den Riss von Icathia in die Leere. * Ihr ursprünglicher Name lautet Kaisa, ohne Apostroph. ** In ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte heißt es dazu: "Sogar ihr Name wird langsam zur Legende, ein Echo der alten Schrecken des verdammten Icathias. Nicht mehr Kaisa … sondern Kai’Sa."https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/story/champion/kaisa/ * Kai'Sa besitzt spezielle Interaktionen mit , , , , , , , , und Baron Nashor. Sie kommentiert sogar Pings, Augen, Pflanzen, Türme und getroffene sowie gefehlte Skillshots.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsCmTq-Hr7Q Championpläne: Januar 2018 Ein neuer Schütze macht sich bereit Championpläne: Januar 2018 Reden wir zunächst über einen neuen Champ, an dem wir gerade arbeiten. Als wir uns die letzten veröffentlichten Schützen ansahen, fiel uns eine leere Nische in unserem Championpool auf: ein Schütze, der extrem risikoreich ist, sich aber auszahlt. Etwas in Richtung . Vor diesem Hintergrund entschieden wir uns für einen Schützen, der Spieler belohnt, die nicht vor der Jagd nach der perfekten Möglichkeit zurückschrecken, egal wohin es sie führt. Die besten Spieler dieses neuen Champions werden weit ins feindliche Gebiet vordringen und dort aufblühen – schwache Spieler werden sang- und klanglos in der Versenkung verschwinden. center|640px Champion-Enthüllung: Kai'Sa, Tochter der Leere center|400px Um unter den raubtierhaften Wesen der Leere zu überleben, musste Kai’Sa selbst zu einem werden. Kai’Sa war jahrelang ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf Rettung in der Leere gestrandet und es ist allein ihrem eisernen Willen und einer symbiotischen zweiten Haut eines Geschöpfs der Leere zu verdanken, dass sie noch am Leben ist. Jetzt erhebt sich die Tochter der Leere, eine erstklassige Jägerin, die zwischen zwei Welten steht: jene, die sie hervorgebracht, und jene, die sie geformt hat. Champion-Enthüllung: Kai'Sa, Tochter der Leere P= ;Zweite Haut 64px|left Kai'Sas normale Angriffe markieren Gegner mit und verursachen zusätzlichen magischen Schaden, der sich kontinuierlich steigert. Nach ein paar aufeinanderfolgenden Angriffen bricht das auf und verursacht abhängig vom fehlenden Leben des Ziels Schaden. machende Effekte von nahen Verbündeten fügen Steigerungen von hinzu. Kai'Sas symbiontischer Anzug passt sich ihrem gewählten Angriffsstil an und entwickelt ihre Fähigkeiten basierend auf permanenten Werten weiter, die sie durch Gegenstände vom Händler oder Stufenaufstiege erhalten hat. |-|Q= ;Icathianische Salve 64px|left Kai'Sa feuert mehrere Raketen ab, die sich gleichmäßig auf nahe Gegner verteilen. Weitere Treffer auf dasselbe Ziel verursachen leicht verringerten Schaden. Wenn Kai'Sa über ausreichend zusätzlichen |ad}} verfügt, feuert Icathianische Salve wesentlich mehr Raketen ab. |-|W= ;Leerenprojektile 64px|left Kai'Sa schießt einen Strahl Leerenenergie, der den ersten getroffenen Gegner aufdeckt, |magisch}} verursacht und Steigerungen von zufügt. Wenn Kai'Sa über ausreichend zusätzliche |ap}} verfügt, verursacht „Leerenprojektile“ mehr Schaden und erstattet teilweise die zurück, wenn sie einen Champion trifft. |-|E= ;Superenergie 64px|left Kai'Sa lädt ihre Waffen auf, wodurch sie kurzzeitig ihr |ms}} erhöht, jedoch kann. Sind ihre Kanonen voll aufgeladen, erhöht Kai'Sa ihr |as}} für einige Sekunden. verringern die von Superenergie. Wenn Kai'Sa über ausreichend zusätzliches |as}} verfügt, verleiht Superenergie ihr während der Aufladephase für kurze Zeit absolute . |-|R= ;Killerinstinkt 64px|left Kai'Sa springt mit extremer Geschwindigkeit in die Nähe eines gegnerischen Champions, der mit markiert ist, und erhält kurzzeitig einen Schaden absorbierenden . Der Sprung hat eine sehr große Reichweite. Kai'Sas Spielweise thumb|left|335 px Mit Kai'Sa wirst du zur allgegenwärtigen Gefahr, die Möchtegern-Killer jagt und sich in den Kampf stürzt, um als Einzige zu überleben. Suche und markiere mit einzelne Gegner, die du dann mit deiner ultimativen Fähigkeit und einer erbarmungslosen Icathianischen Salve unter die Erde bringst. Falls sie wider Erwarten den anfänglichen Ansturm überleben sollten, kannst du mit für einen Schnellfeuer-Kill in Reichweite bleiben. In Teamkämpfen kannst du mit atemberaubend schnell zuschlagen und dich optimal in Position bringen, um nervige Massenkontrolle und störende Frontlinien zu umgehen. Der ADC ganz hinten, an den keiner rankommt? Kai’Sa holt ihn sich, aber stell dich darauf ein, dass du dir auch wieder einen Weg aus dieser Situation schießen musst. Tipps und Tricks thumb|left|335px * Halte die Augen nach allein umherstreifenden Gegnern offen, aber achte auch auf deine kämpfenden Verbündeten: Wenn sie Gegner machen und sie mit markieren, holst du dir mit einen kostenlosen Kill. * wandelt essentielle Gegenstände in Stärkespitzen um. Stürze dich also hemmungslos in Kämpfe! Kai’Sas Anpassungen funktionieren am besten, wenn du Rückruf benutzt und dann umherstreifst – die fiese neue Leerenverbesserung ist zum Farmen von Champions da, nicht von Vasallen. * Obwohl einen isolierten Gegner auslöschen kann, wenn dieser den gesamten Schaden der Raketensalve erleidet, liegt Kai'Sas wahre Stärke im cleveren Einsatz ihrer normalen Angriffe. Durch ihre passive Fähigkeit werden diese Angriffe besonders schmerzhaft und außerdem verringert sich die Abklingzeit von bei ständigen Angriffen enorm, sodass du dich immer neu positionieren kannst. Champion-Einblicke: Kai'Sa ;von Dyquill Champion-Einblicke: Kai'Sa thumb|center|800 px Als es in ihrer Welt nur noch darum ging, zu jagen oder gejagt zu werden, wurde Kai’Sa zur Überlebenskünstlerin. Obwohl sie viele Jahre am Rand der Leere verbrachte, wurde sie von der unbewohnbaren violetten Verderbnis weder verdorben noch verschlungen. Aber ganz egal, wie viele albtraumhafte Kreaturen sie überdauert, sie muss ständig um ihr Leben kämpfen. Die Tochter der Leere hat eine symbiotische zweite Haut, einen Parasiten, der sich zu einer Art biologischen Rüstung entwickelt hat und sie wahrscheinlich verschlingen würde, bekäme er nicht so viel Nahrung von ihr. Obwohl sie immer noch von unsagbaren Schrecken heimgesucht wird, hat sie durch Beobachtung dazugelernt und ihre eigenen hocheffektiven Ernährungsgewohnheiten weiterentwickelt. Kai’Sa nimmt sowohl als Charakter als auch als Champion eine einzigartige Rolle ein: Sie ist ein verletzliches Ziel und zugleich eine tödliche Jägerin. Die Gejagte wird zur Jägerin „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das funktionieren würde“, meint Jeevun „Riot Jag“ Sidhu. „ADC-Assassine ist ein gefährlicher Begriff. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass mich jemand aufhält.“ Das Ziel war ein aggressiver Schütze, jemand, der seinen Gegnern ganz nahe kommt. Dabei sollte dieser Champion jederzeit Kämpfe initiieren können, wenn es ihm gelegen kam – es sollte also ein Champion mit großem Handlungsspielraum werden. Kai’Sa brauchte ein Fähigkeitenset, das ihr nicht nur Möglichkeiten, sondern auch Entscheidungsfreiheit verlieh. „Ein guter AD-Carry wählt seine Ziele mit Köpfchen“, erklärt Riot Jag. Normalerweise greifen die Schützen ihre Ziele aus sicherer Entfernung an. Kai’Sa kann jedoch zeigen, dass sie weit mehr ist als ein Bot, der seine Gegner auf Abstand hält. thumb|center|600 px|Thematische Studie für einen namenlosen „Leeren-ADC“ Dank ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit kann Kai’Sa wirklich überall in einem Teamkampf auftauchen und Spielzüge ausführen, von denen andere AD-Carrys nur träumen. Euer Maokai ist mit „Gewundener Vormarsch“ gerade in die hintere Reihe der Gegner vorgedrungen? Kai’Sa kann ihm sofort folgen, sich mit einem Kumpel mitten ins gegnerische Team stürzen und jeden eliminieren, der das Pech hat, die volle Massenkontrolle abzubekommen. Diese hohe Beweglichkeit hat jedoch ihren Preis. „Sie ist der erste Champion seit … ich glaube, fünf Jahren, der keine Massenkontrolle hat“, führt Riot Jag weiter aus. „Sie ist nur da, um Schaden auszuteilen.“ Dabei sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass sie sich zwar in den Kampf stürzen kann, dann aber nicht mehr so leicht rauskommt. Am Ende war es genau das, was den Begriff „ADC-Assassine“ relativierte. Kai’Sa muss ihre Gegner mit ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrem Verstand ausmanövrieren und überlisten, anstatt sie mit roher Gewalt und Schadensspitzen auszuschalten. Eine neue Vision für die Leere Obwohl schon lange feststand, dass der nächste Schütze voll und ganz auf die Offensive ausgelegt sein würde, war zu keinem Zeitpunkt klar, dass dieser Charakter aus der Leere kommt. „Wir experimentierten eine Zeit lang mit einem zhaunitischen Charakter, der Lebensessenz aussagen sollte“, erzählt Willem „Riot Tokkelossie“ van der Schyf. „Dieser Champion versprühte allerdings etwas Raubtierhaftes, weshalb es Sinn ergab, einen Jäger zu entwickeln. Dabei wurde immer wieder die Leere genannt, um diese animalischen Instinkte zu erklären.“ thumb|center|600 px|Frühe Champion-Konzepte: ein ehemaliger Läuterer, ein „Vampir“ und ein Mensch, der sich mit einem Leeren-Virus infiziert hat. thumb|left|350 px|Überarbeitetes „Maschinendesign“ Während das Team über mögliche Ursprünge für ihre raubtierhafte Natur nachdachte, fanden sie ein Konzept, das perfekt zu ihrer aggressiven Vision passte: einen „Leeren-Jetpack“. Dieser „Jetpack“ hatte nicht nur eine eigene visuelle Handschrift und Silhouette, sondern implizierte auch Tempo und Stärke. Durch diese Idee konnten wir unsere Vision von einem agilen Champion, der mit der Leere verbunden ist, klarer ausarbeiten. „Wir entschieden uns für die Form eines Vektors. Ihr ganzer Körper sieht wie ein Pfeil aus, der nach vorne zeigt“, erklärt Riot Tokkelossie. „Alles an ihr scheint in Bewegung zu sein.“ Dann stellte sich die Frage, womit sie schießen sollte. Das Team experimentierte mit Waffen, die aus ihren Händen wuchsen. Dazu gehörte auch ein Leerengewehr, das aus demselben biologischen Material bestand wie ihr Anzug. Diese klobige Waffe passte jedoch nicht zu Kai’Sas flinken Bewegungen und ihrem symmetrischen Aussehen. Außerdem stellte ein Gewehr nicht gerade eine neue Herangehensweise an die Rolle der Schützen dar. Dazu meint Riot Tokkelossie: „Wir wollten ihr einfach keine Waffe in die Hand drücken. Schließlich hatten wir mit ihr die Möglichkeit, etwas Neues auszuprobieren.“ Letzten Endes entschied sich das Team für kristalline Leerenwaffen, die sich aus der Energie bildeten, die aus dem Panzer auf Kai’Sas unterer Körperhälfte floss. thumb|center|600 px|100 % echter, reiner, unbehandelter Leerenkristall Das Team wollte auch aus Kai’Sas Verbindung zur Leere etwas Besonderes machen. „Wir wussten, dass sie ein Mensch und kein Monster sein würde“, erklärt Michael „CoolRadius“ McCarthy. „Es gibt schon Monster, die in der Leere geboren, und Menschen, deren Verstand und Körper von der Leere verdorben wurden. Wir wollten jedoch jemanden erschaffen, der die Leere überlebt hat.“ Die Leere aus der Sicht eines Menschen, von jemandem, der sie überlebt hat – dieses Konzept wurde zur Grundlage für Kai’Sas Charakterdesign wie auch die Tatsache, dass sie zurückgelassen wurde und um ihr Leben kämpfen musste. thumb|center|600px|Konzepte des Leerengewehrs „Ich habe mich ausgiebig mit der Gedankenwelt von Leuten, die unter schweren Bedingungen überlebt haben, und Menschen mit extremen Traumata beschäftigt“, plaudert CoolRadius aus dem Nähkästchen. „Solche Erfahrungen können dich zu einem Schatten deiner selbst machen – wer aber überlebt, hat sich nicht alles nehmen lassen, er hält an gewissen Dingen fest.“ Kai’Sa war anfangs ein Opfer, das die Leere beinahe gebrochen hatte. Da sie sich aber weigerte, ihre Menschlichkeit vollends aufzugeben, konnte sie standhaft bleiben und sich anpassen. Sie zog Stärke aus ihrem Leiden, baute sich eine Schutzrüstung aus gefährlichen Kreaturen und fand inneres Gleichgewicht, indem sie alles an sich akzeptierte. Sie behielt ihre Menschlichkeit, obwohl sie ein Monster verkörpert. „Wenn sie den Leerenanzug und die Leerenmaske immer tragen würde, könnte man meinen, sie wäre nicht mehr sie selbst“, führt Riot Tokkelossie aus. „Wir wollten ihr die Entscheidung überlassen, ob sie das volle Potenzial ihres Anzugs ausschöpft oder diesen Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit unterdrückt.“ Klingt Violett Diese Entscheidung wird vor allem bei Kai’Sas Helm sichtbar. Ihr Helm, den sie bei einem Sprung automatisch aufsetzt, basiert auf derselben Technologie wie DJ Sonas steuerbare Darbietungen und kann jederzeit aufgesetzt und abgenommen werden. Sobald sie die Maske aufsetzt, wird sie zur Jägerin. Mit Maske, ohne Maske. „Man bekommt wirklich das Gefühl, in ihrer Haut zu stecken“, findet Brandon „Riot Sound Bear“ Reader. Da es sich bei dieser Haut um eine Kreatur aus der Leere handelt, ist Kai’Sas Stimme wesentlich „leerenartiger“, wenn sie ihre Maske trägt, und hat eine ähnliche akustische Qualität wie die Stimmen anderer Champions mit einem Apostroph im Namen. „Ihre Stimme ist sehr rund und violett“, erläutert Riot Sound Bear. Das bedeutet, dass das Audio dunkler und tiefer ist und viel Bass hat. Ein pinker Klang wäre im Vergleich dazu wesentlich höher und würde sich im mittleren Bassbereich bewegen. „Ihre Stimme erinnert an einen Laser, klingt jedoch klebrig und schmierig, nicht scharf und statisch. Sie ist kehliger“, erklärt er weiter. Da für Champions aus derselben Region ähnliche Klänge verwendet werden, entsteht ein thematischer Zusammenhang und eine Grundlage, auf der man aufbauen und die man neu abmischen oder verändern kann. „Ich habe auf einige Bewegungen von Vel’Koz’ Auge beim Rückruf zurückgegriffen“, verrät Riot Sound Bear. „Die habe ich in Kai’Sas Bewegungen eingebaut.“ Einst ein rotierendes Auge, jetzt die Bewegungen von Kai’Sa. Es waren viele Experimente (und Unfälle) nötig, um Kai’Sas perfekten Leeren-Sound zu finden. „Einmal bin ich mit meinem kleinen Finger versehentlich an eine Taste im tiefen Tonbereich gekommen und habe das Ganze durch ein Plugin gefiltert, was einen coolen anschwellenden Bass erzeugt hat“, erzählt Riot Sound Bear. „Das ist jetzt zu hören, wenn man mit ihrer passiven Fähigkeit den fünften Treffer landet.“ Der Unfall und der finale Sound. Durch die Kombination dieser Klänge entsteht die perfekte Geräuschkulisse für eine Leerenjägerin – und den Menschen, der darunter schlummert. „Der Spieler soll das Gefühl haben, dass er es mit der Leere zu tun hat. Er hat seine Waffen und muss sich die Frage stellen, wie er überlebt“, meint Riot Sound Bear. Und die Antwort kennst nur du. thumb|center|600 px|Konzepte des Leerengewehrs |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. V8.24: * : ** Die Interaktion mit mitten in der Animation wurde behoben. Das Projektil fliegt jetzt in Richtung des anvisierten Punktes. V8.23 - Hotfix vom 29.11.2018: * : ** Es wurde ein Problem behoben, durch das der Trefferschaden nicht richtig mit den Plasma-Steigerungen skalierte. }}